bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/10 Reasons Why I Love Rick and Morty
I love Rick and Morty more than I love most things. It always makes me laugh and I quote Rick Sanchez a lot. I also have a bunch of merch and posters. If you haven't watched Rick and Morty and are still depriving yourself of the experiance, then come out of your shell and treat yourself. 10. The References The references in Rick and Morty are usually hard to get because they range from Inception to other things that I don't really get, but the references are not tetious, they come at unexpected times and always have a good 'ol kick to them. 9. The Storyline Season 1 follows Morty bugging Rick or Rick forcing Morty into deadly and traumatising situations that I am suprised don't give him worse PTSD than Vietnam Veterans. Season 2 follows basically the same thing, but Season 3 follows the divorce of Beth and Jerry and how Rick gets pissed about Morty, Beth and Summer greifing and being extra edgy, as it impedes his work. Eventually, Rick tries to to kill Jerry but decides not to when he is corrected by Beth (daughter) who tells him that he can't kill a family such as them. Also, Rick loses the right to verbally and phycologically abuse Jerry as he usaully does for fun. 8. Summer, Jessica, Jerry and Principal Vagina (no relation) These are my second rate characters in the sense that they don't offer much and I don't like them in there own ways, Summer is a perfect portrait of a tryhard teen girl who is going out of her way to become Rick's sidekick even though he explains that she will never be able to replace Morty and he tells her that she is clingy and a pain in the ass. Jessica does her job and is attractive to Morty and he never gets over her. She is ok, but I don't see enough of her. Jerry is a pitiful little bitch who uses pity as his trump card without knowing it. He annoys everyone and is beasically the family punching bag. Principal Vagina (no relation) is quirky and mildly weird but all and all is a good supporting character. 7. Rick's Constant Burping Justin Roiland usually has water or alcohol by him when voicing Rick so he can burp a lot. I love it so much and I actaully burp on command when I finish sentences, much to my parents chagrin. I love how Rick will be in the middle of a sentence and he just burps really loud before finishing the sentence. 6. The Animation I don't habve much to say about this except for how good it looks in general. Justin Roiland actually did a parody of God of War, Mario, Resident Evil and more in the Metro: Exodus issue of Game Informer. (Issue #299) 5. The Merchandise I don't wear Rick and Morty stuff a lot, but my Connecticut room is themed all around Rick and Morty and my Ohio room has some other stuff. Some fo the shirts can be obnoxious but still fun. 4. The Jokes Everyone knows that jokes are a major part of Rick and Morty and most people who don't like Rick and Morty say shit like "Only a Rick and Morty would say something so insensitive." Rick saying "They're building a piece of shit inside you Ethan! They're building a mission to compromise! Fuck 'em! Fuck those people Ethan!" or "Wedding are basically funerals with cake." never get old and remain classic to this day. 3. Evil Morty The mastermind behind Evil Rick and the dictatorship of The Citadel of Ricks is Evil Morty, someone who was thought to be harmless because he is a Morty, but it turns out he is very deadly and never hesitates to kill whoever stands in his way, except we all know that in season 4 (late 2019) Rick and Morty (C1-37) and Evil Morty will have to have a showdown! 2. Morty Smith Seeing Morty go from a highly insecure 14 year old boy who gets pushed around a lot to a boy who can kinda stick up for himself and has learned to spill a little blood here and there is quite interesting. he hasen't grown that much but he has time. The show wouldn't be possible without good old Morty, that much is obvious as he is actually quite cute in his own way. Plus, my sister calls her Jewish husband Morty when "He is acting like an old jewish man with weird problems." -Drew Treadway 1. Rick Sanchez Rick has done it all; Assualt, Bioterrorism, breaking and Entering (Burglary), Cable Piracy, Child Abuse, Corpse Mutalation, DUI, Felony Murder, Genocide, Human Cloning, illegal Arms Dealing, Impersionation, False Imprisonment, Murder, Prison Escape, Slavery, Smuggling, Terrorism, Time-bending, Torture to animals, vandalism and Rebellion! Rick is easy to look up to for his increadible inteligence, not caring about anything and having the accomplishments that he has. Rick doesn't mess around and will go all kinds of things to those who betray him, like swapping someones balls with theirs mouth (yes, that happened technically) Rick is an amazing person who I would treat like a literal god if I met him and I would work my ass off to be his assistant in action here and there on adventures. What are you waiting for? Watch Rick and Morty and complete your life already! Category:Blog posts